Keep Your Crown On and Your Boots On
by Samyo
Summary: "A King is no good without his crown. A soldier is no good without his boots. Why is this, Alayne? My love? My sweet?" Fill to ASOIAF Kink Meme prompt: "Keep your crown on and your boots on." AU fic. Don't own anything.


_"A King is no good without his crown. A soldier is no good without his boots. Why is this, Alayne? My love? My sweet?"_

_"The crown represents power, and the King would be nothing without power. A soldier cannot march without boots; he cannot fulfill his purpose."_

_"Would you say that the crown is as important to the soldier as boots are to the King?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Think, Alayne. Think with that pretty head of yours."_

* * *

Once upon a time, I was someone else.

Now, I have become a me that wasn't suppose to be.

Not a whore, but whore.

I let my red hair show, let all the sin show. No one can hurt me anymore.

They took away my name, therefore, they took away their power over me.

Once upon a time, I had a home.

I have come home, but cannot call it home.

A soldier gets too fresh and I pull a knife.

Very few in the oldest profession get to be old.

I honestly don't care if I'll ever get to be one of the few.

Once upon a time, I knew how to love.

Love means nothing when you can't keep a simple promise.

When they caress my thighs as I drink all of their wine, I've forgotten how to cry.

I tell them they cannot afford me, and hand them off to someone in their price range.

I was taught once that my most valuable asset is between my thighs. I like to keep my value up.

Once upon a time, I believed in gods.

I still believe in them, but I don't like them.

These soldiers are odd with their fascination of fire.

They don't see death, only life.

When I get sad and drunk, I like to walk so close that my hair starts to singe, my face burn.

Still has yet to burn all of the sadness away.

Once upon a time, I believed in kings and queens.

I was supposed to be queen.

I would have been a good queen.

They would have loved me.

* * *

_"A King has no power without men. Soldiers."_

_"A good point."_

_"And soldiers cannot be soldiers without a King to lead them."_

_"Yes and no, but for this, yes."_

* * *

A King has come. The True King has come. The Lord of Light has come.

A man who forgot how to smile when he was a boy.

A bastard that is a bastard no more.

Both of these men stare at me as the walk by. The supposed Lord of Light is the one who catches my eye.

We were both denied the things we were suppose to be.

A soldier later asks my name. Official business only.

"Alayne Stone."

Later one calls for the whore named Alayne. I am told to bathe. To comb my hair. Prepared to be fucked by one that can afford me.

Within the same walls I gave my first breaths, suddenly, I fear they may also have my last.

I wear a red dress worthy of being ravaged by a King.

I am brought to a room that used to be a brother's. A man is staring at a map sprawled out across the table.

His name is Stannis. The man that failed at Blackwater.

He failed to become The True King.

I can't remember the last time I saw a map. Saw where blood was being shed in buckets.

"You weren't always a whore, were you?"

"You weren't always a King."

"It was my duty."

"It was my duty to stay alive."

I drag my fingernail to Winterfell.

I can feel his eyes burning me with their stare; I keep my gazed diverted.

I slowly go south to King's Landing, letting my dress slide a bit off my left shoulder.

When I stretch to to have Highgarden make contact with my fingertips, I feel his bony fingers dig into my waist, the bulge from his hard cock rub against against my ass.

His breath is so hot on the back of my neck.

His teeth are scolding on my neck. My shoulder.

"What were you before you were a whore?" He growls in my ear with his hand on my neck, forcing my chin up.

"Pretending to be a bastard in order to stay alive." When he grinds against me, I start to moan.

"Before that?"

"I was forced to marry and wouldn't let my husband fuck me." He roughly forces me to bend over the map as he undoes his belt.

He enters me hard and fast, making me cry out. I start to claw at the table, the map.

"Before that?"

"My betrothal released me from the match my father agreed to and I thought I would survive."

Harder and harder he rams me against the table. My breaths are replaced by moans and gasps.

"Before that?"

"You lost Blackwater and I didn't know if I would survive."

I suddenly feel disgusting and wish Stannis would just cum or die or both.

"Before that?"

"They made me watch my father die and I thought I was going to die."

Waves of pleasure, out of nowhere, crash over me, and I don't know why.

"Before that?" He cries out, not letting himself cum before I answer.

I refuse to answer. I start to cry.

He doesn't cum inside me. He fails at holding back a groan when he cums.

I stay bent over the table. Crying.

I feel his hand rubbing circles on my lower back.

The merciless King is trying to comfort me.

Somehow, I am on my back on the table. My legs are lazily wrapped around his waist as he leans over me.

He moves my hair out of my face. He wipes away the tears.

He looks so sad and guilty and horrified.

I make the King kiss me. I cup his face with my hands.

"Before that," I whisper, "I was to be Joffrey's Queen."

* * *

_"But what if the King and the soldier are one and the same?"_

_"Like your brother, Sansa?"_

_"My name is Alayne and I have no brothers."_


End file.
